residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
T-98
T-98 or the Human Crossbreed is a creature that was created by Oswell E. Spencer and his remnants of the Umbrella Corporation by the year 2037. He created this creature at the abandoned Atlantis Resort in the Bahamas where he stayed after his fight with Marianna Himmler in the Alps. Spencer utilized the T-Virus upon a test subject and volunteer named Walter Brosnan, who lost both his arms in battle. He wanted to gain his arms back and so Spencer gave him this opportunity to get them back, not only was he getting his arms back, but he was being compensated for volunteering for this project. During the experiment, something went horribly wrong, a scientist accidently combined the serum called "Gillicine" with the T-Virus and so it caused him to become something completely different. Now after the experiment, he has new arms, however the face of a Great White Shark and a body combination of a Human and Dolphin. 'Aftermath' After the experiment, Spencer was contemplating with his science team to either kill Brosnan or to keep him alive until they could find a cure for him. His science team was more interested in his new genetic structure and wanted to study him, however Spencer was persistant and decided to scrap the project and terminate Brosnan. Little did he know that Brosnan was listening in on the conversation and so when he was to be put to death, he found away to escape from his captivity and swam into the ocean. 'Powers and Abilities' Now in his state of being, Brosnan is known to have the power of sonar which allows him to close in on targets from miles away. He is also known to mutate further everytime he feeds on anything he was made from such as sharks, humans or dolphins, however he refrains from that in order to find a cure for himself. He also possesses superhuman strength and in the water, he is known to move at a speed of up to 2000mph, however on land, he is known to run at a rate of a Licker. His sense on smell is greatly improved as well and he can smell objects in the water from the United States to Europe, however he can smell on land, however it is decreased to a distance from the Hawaiian Islands to California. Due to his shark traits, Brosnan is known to leap up to a height of 10ft in the water and 30ft on land. Because he is human, Brosnan is known to have the power of amphibious travel and can go on land or in the water at will. Also his eyes are known to roll over white like a Great White when it feeds in order to protect their eyes from blood. The only thing to keep him under control is the Anti-Virus because of the T-Virus infecting his body and that will only last for 2 hours until he needs to be injected again. Category:Creatures Category:Mr.Secord